


I Need Attention - Men's Agreement

by Waldgott



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lysfics English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldgott/pseuds/Waldgott
Summary: Fighting with baby Beel was not something Toujou liked, especially for Oga's attention. He understood that being a baby Beel needs attention and care, but Toujou also needed attention. They had to make a truce or rather a men's agreement.
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi/Toujou Hidetora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Need Attention - Men's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, english is not my cousin language.

– Listen, we needed a Men Deal. Listen, we needed a Men Deal. – Toujou said seriously with his arms crossed. – If we do not understand this will be bad for Tatsumi. Do you understand Beel?

– Gives. – He nodded as seriously as the big one.

– Great. So you're always with him at home, right? – The professionalism with which Toujou spoke seemed that he was really trying to do some kind of business. Oga as well as Furuichi didn't know how to see it, especially because of the seriousness with which these two were leading this "men's conversation." Beel nodded. – So in the morning is my only free time from this week, I work in the afternoon and evening. Do you know what that means?

– Gives. – He denied.

– It means I can't see Tatsumi at night or in the afternoon, the only time I can see him in the morning. So the question is: Do you accept that in the morning Tatsumi stays with me? – He asked with almost comical professionalism given the childishness of the subject.

Beel put his hand to his chin, seemed to think of an almost undeniable proposition. Toujou was still looking serious but a little nervous. He knew that if he didn't accept them they would end up fighting over Oga's attention. He understood that being a baby Beel needs attention and care, but Toujou also needed attention. They had to make a truce or rather a men's agreement.

– Oe Oga. – Furuichi caught the attention of the brunette beside him, they were a few meters away from the two just watching the conversation. – Don't you think they're taking this too seriously?

– As long as Baby Beel isn't crying, I don't care. – He said scratching his ear with his little finger. It didn't even seem to care that he was the subject.

– Don't you think this is weird? – I ask Furuichi looking at Beel who is still thinking.

– Ahn? – His almost expressionless face turned to the albino.

– Beel is practically your son and Toujou, would be your boyfriend in case?! – That seemed even crazier when spoken aloud than in the strategist's mind, especially since he had never imagined Oga with anyone, which made it even more impossible for him not only to be a man but to be Toujou such an object. - _almost null_ \- affection of the dark. Oga's face looked as expressionless as before, but for someone Furuichi it was easy to see the confusion in his eyes.

– Eh? – It was the confirmation of your thoughts.

– You and Toujou are dating, right? – He asked without understanding why the delinquent's confusion beside him.

– We are?!

– Didn't you talk about it? – Asked almost shouting attracting the attention of the other two who were there.

– Shut up. – He punched his friend's head into a whimpering fall. –Just ask now. – He turned to the redhead who, like Baby Beel, was looking at him. The albino tried to say something like " _you don't ask a question like that out of the blue_ ", however it was totally ignored. – Hidetora are we dating? – The question came as naturally as when asking if you want sweet or salty popcorn, this coupled with the brunette's lack of expression just made it even more _natural_ and _strange._

The redhead's cheeks were slightly red, almost unnoticeable from the dark skin - Oga himself only noticed because he was staring at him - but turned even redder when he noticed that Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama and Natsume had just entered. through the terrace door of _St. Ishiyama._

Baby Beel seemed as curious on the subject as Oga or Furuichi, including those who had just entered, stood up and looked at Toujou and started _talking_ various things pointing to the strongest of _Tohoshinki._ Oga _listened_ intently to the account of the child with the green hair.

– I didn't expect _Makai_ to have so many rules about relationships. – Beel kept _talking_ and had a serious possession and pointed from Toujou to Oga. – Eh ... a ritual? – Oga asked and the boy nodded, the little _conversation_ between father and son seemed to have caught everyone's attention, distracting them from the redhead's embarrassment. – It sounds very boring to me. – He scratched his ear with his little finger in dexlexious possession. – Besides, I'm not going to dress like a demon maid and dance a ritual over something so ridiculous. – He made a hand gesture almost as if he had filled a dog.

That sure caught the eye more than all the talk, Oga dressed as a maid dancing for him. It was something he would definitely like to see. That seemed to irritate Beel, who started stamping his foot in a tantrum and threatening to cry. Internally the redhead was cheering for the baby, he would definitely like to see Tatsumi as a maid.

" _– Would you like something, Toujou-sama?  
– The question coming out of the pink lips slowly drifted through her mind._"

 **No**. He couldn't think of that, not there at least.

– I'd rather die, you little shit. – Time with Saotome was certainly influenced by Oga. He got up and took the child by the waist putting him over his head. – Besides, I've dressed as a nurse once. Enough of anything demonic. – For the scene he missed, the beautiful nurse Oga.

" _– Does any part of your body hurt, Hi-to-ra? – As indecent as that of the maid!"_

He walked off talking to Beel ignoring everyone there. Beel continued to scream, now taking advantage of his _father's_ hair.

– Oga-chan. –Natsume drew _Furious Ogre's_ attention to himself. – Kunieda was looking for you, it seems the director is wanting to talk to you again, something about the problems that _MK5_ , _Good Nigth_ and _Abe_ are causing.

– Eh? I'm going home now. – He shrugged and kept walking, but stopped out of nowhere and looked over his shoulder with furrowed brows. – Aren't you coming Hidetora? Furuichi?

– Hmm ... Sure. – Furuichi soon got up taking the bag and going to Oga, just like Toujou.

Oga could be yes the _Furious with Ishiyama_ , only unlike many, the redhead liked to call him: Oga Tatsumi Toujou Hidetora.

_It certainly suited him better._ He thought as he watched Oga wave his back as he walked beside the albino. 

At the end of the day, Toujou didn't get a response from Beel just as he didn't answer Tatsumi, however he got a kiss from Oga before leaving for work. He could wait if he got a kiss like that every day before he went to work, especially when it came from the slightly pink cheeks of affection in public, and the most always welcome little one: " _see you tomorrow, Hidetora._ " 

He really liked that bastard full of demonic trouble and fascinated by fights like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> St. Ishiyama is a college of daddy's children, where he studies only study-focused people.  
> Tohoshinki is the strongest name given to 4 from Ishiyama (The College of Offenders).  
> Makai is the underworld.  
> MK5 - They are a group of delinquents who study with Oga. Just like Abe and Good Night.


End file.
